The goals of t his study are two fold: 1) to determine the durability of successful virologic response to a 141W94/VX-478 containing regimen for at least 96 weeks post completion of a defined treatment course and 2) to determine if a four drug regimen including indinavir, a protease inhibitor with a presumably different resistance profile than 141W94/VX-478, plus nevirapine, 3TC and stavudine can salvage a failed or intolerant regimen that includes 141W94/ vx-478.